


The Runaway Prince (Read Bio)

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Series: Kingdom Come [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: All three dads and one mom, Amber is good, Bi Jonah Beck, Buffy is demisexual, Child Murder, Cyrus has a baby sister, Cyrus lives his family, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Gay Cyrus Goodman, Gen, Handmaiden Andi, Her name is Mabel, Hey I found out what constant updates are!, Iris is asexual, I’m not heartless, Knight Jonah, Lady-in-waiting Amber, M/M, Mabel isn’t dead, Murder, Pirate Buffy, Prince Cyrus, Privater Marty, Royalty AU, Updates should be bi-weekly, Waitress Iris, inplied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: Cyrus Goodman’s life had a habit of going you-know-where in under five minutes.It took for be minutes to realize his parents didn’t love on another anymore. (Even if they were happy know it wasn’t always the case)Five minutes to loss his best friend, Buffy to her dad.Five minutes for his mom, step-father, and half sister to get killed.Five minutes to have his kingdom ripped out from under him.On a quest to bring the killers to justice Cyrus deals with hardships between friends and quite possible love. But what can a runaway prince, knight, handmaiden, pirate, Lady-in-waiting, privater, and waitress do?Hopefully more than people give them credit to.NOTE: This is the new start to series! I hope you all like! I had fun writing and again comments are much appreciated.I OWN NOTHING





	1. In Which It Starts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reallydontcare4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallydontcare4/gifts), [Jeremiah6464](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremiah6464/gifts), [Nightblaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblaze/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kingdom Ruin *First Draft*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199588) by [Eugene_Kline_Sims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims). 



> Thank you all for being patient with me! I hope you all like this new rewrite. I caught up on Andi Mack and it just felt wrong to write Amber into the Villain role. So i created a new cast of characters!
> 
> Again I own nothing. On another note if you commented or kudoed my previous work it’s being dedicated to you! So give yourselves a round of apologize. I have a goal to update bi-weekly finger crossed I’ll stick to that.

Cyrus Goodman was good at a plethora of different things. He excelled at academics, he knew how to play several different instruments, he could talk rounds around a different person, he was loyal to a fault, and as the Heir, to two different kingdoms, he had several hundred people who adored him.

A list of things he wasn't good at? Hiding to save his life, or leaving the ones he loves. Unfortunately here he was having no choice but to do those things. Shadows fell upon the walls. The only thing illuminating Cyrus’s path was a single torch-light. He weaved in an out of the passages in the servants quarters. Mentally he thanked Andi and his younger self for finding these passages.

‘Focus Cyrus’ He chides himself mentally. He had to get to Jonah. He had to get out of here. He quickened his pace. Catching sight of himself in the mirror he flinched.

He looked terrible. His princely attire, ruined and soiled. Blood stained the once pristine white suit. All in all, he wasn't getting it out in, well, he wasn't ever getting it out. At this, his stomach plummeted. The blood was his mothers and half-sisters. Both who had been mercilessly killed by those goons. He closed his eyes and thought upon what had happened.

_Flashback_

_Cyrus really, really, really loathed royal court. He understood its significance. He really did but understanding and liking were two vastly different things. Sitting straight on his throne he watched on ideally has people argue about whose land was whose. Or whose pig belonged to the people. He could tell his stepfather was also getting tired of stuff. His mother elbowed her husband sharply when he started to doze off._

  
_Normally his mother held court but as it stood she had been busy the last couple months with Cyrus’s new baby sister. He glanced over towards his mother and by extension his sister. Young Mabel was fast asleep. His mother most of the notice his stares because the next thing he knows his mother is walking over and handing over his sister._

  
_Gentle he cradles her. Being careful to support the little ones head he coos at her. Several awes meet his ears. Flushing he hides his face._

_“Queen Constance! Prince Cyrus is amazing with his baby sister!”_

_“Yes, yes he is. Now, what were you all complaint about?”_

_“He stole my goat!”_

_“I did not!”_

  
_After that comment, Cyrus was easily forgotten and the royal court continued after the last case of the day was heard. Cyrus finally allowed his body to sag into his throne. It lacked a certain princely give to it, but nobody was here besides his family so he took the chance. His mother shoots him a disapproving look. He ignored it and allowed a small smile to fall upon his face at his stepfather's roaring laughter. Well one of them. He had two but this was great._

_“I feel you, Cy! That was so boring! On another note, you handled Mabel amazingly!”_

_Cyrus pulled himself off of his throne and turned to face his father. Ethan was hands down an amazing stepfather (Nobody tells Pax he said that. Then again Pax was mostly another mother)._

_Ethan was rather attractive despite his age. Looking at him you wouldn’t guess he was nearing fifty. He had an easy almost gay attitude about him. Blond hair was combed back neatly and your u could see the starting of gray appearing._

_“Ethan you should not encourage this behavior! Cyrus please for the love of the Goddess set up straight.”_

_Fighting the urge to grumble he obeyed his mother. Carefully adjusting Mabel in his arms Cyrus allowed his eyes to roam the throne room. First, he took note of his mother._

_Despite being forty-five (and shorter than him) she still managed to terrify him. Then again Cyrus was positive that all mothers did that to three suns. She had a strict yet caring attitude about her. Looking down to Mabel he coped gentle toward her._

_‘I wonder what color her hair will be when it comes in?’_

_Mabel had been born bald and even still months after her birth it wasn’t in yet. Actually, it kinda worried him. Surely she wouldn’t be bald her entire life? Correct. When he voiced his concerns to Ethan and his mother they laughed. After calming down the explained to them how in both of their family lines it took a long time for a child’s hair to grow. She probably would be three when it came in. Mabel yawned slightly and shifted in her blanket. Foggy green eyes stared up at him._

_“Constance I was just joking. But you have to admit Cyrus handled Mabel magnificently.”_

_His mother gave humph and ignored her husband. Instead gracefully heading over to Cyrus and gentle taking her daughter. Cyrus grinned lazily and he saw his mom's eyes softening at him. It took five seconds for the peace to shatter._

_Five seconds for Cyrus to have a complete 180 in life._

_Five seconds to loss his mother and poor little Mabel._

_It’s amazing what can happen in three seconds._

_Cyrus heard the arrow before he saw it. Saw his mother freeze up and reach towards her throat. We’re an arrow was lodged in her jugular vein. She made a soft death rattle leave her throat. Then fell on top of Cyrus. Mabel leaving her hand and nobody having the time to reach out to grab her. Like that Mabel’s small infant head cracked against the unforgiving marble. It killed the poor babe instantaneously. He gasped in terror. Too shocked to even scream properly. Ethan froze and lunged forward._

_“Cyrus get out of here! Get Adrian and Pax! They’ll know what to do! Jonah will be in the stable. Get!l_

_Cyrus wanted to scream no but he logically knew this was the only way. So summoning what little courage he had left he ran from the room. As a prince and a different one at that. Cyrus was used to running. He did it all the time Ludwig’s School For Royalty. That and trying to slip away from whatever guard had been suckered into babysitting that day. So yeah he was a fast runner._

_“Get him!”_

_But Cyrus was already long gone._

_End Flashback_

‘It’s no good to dwell on the past. Now you live.’

Cyrus chants to himself in his head. Pushing on faster he fails to notice his best friend, Andi. She opens her mouth to greet him but see the blood and a short screech if terror leaves her mouth. Freaked out he quickly slammed his hand over her mouth. Bringing his opposite hands pointer finger to his mouth. He urges her to go silence. Andi always the silent friend. Nods her head. They both stay there for a long time. Eventually, he retreats his hand from her mouth.

“So-somebody killed my mother. I think Ethan’s dead to at this point.”

“What about Mabel?”

“My mom was holding her when she was shot. Everybody was still in shock so she fell. She- she hit her head on the marble.”

“Oh God, Mabel.”

Andi gasps horrified a hand pressing firmly against her mouth. Cyrus closes his eyes but nods. They both hear the men crashing about outside. They gave each other terrified looks. After the moment passes Mabel speaks up.

“You're going to get your fathers hep right? Jonah is taking you?”

“How did you-“

She stops him by putting her hand up. She gave him a sad smile. In that moment Cyrus realizes just how much both of them had grown up. Andi has been the local groceries daughter. They had met when Cyrus had fled from his babysitter. When Andi’s family died due to the Scarlet Pox. His mother hadn’t the heart to leave the girl out on the streets. Everybody knew what happened to young girls out on the street. It was never pretty. So Andi has been made a kitchen maid. Though with her talent in art she would have moved up to being Mabel’s tutor. Back then Andi had been sunshine personified. Always reaching out and helping one another. It was there Cyrus meet his closest friends Buffy and Jonah. Now she just looked drawn. No longer happy and it hurt to see her like this.

“It’s the only thing that makes since Cy. I’m going to sneak out and get you some closure. Maybe some hair dye. I’m positive people will recognize you the way you are.”

He flushed red in embarrassment. She wasn’t wrong in that sense people would definitely recognize him. It would be hard not to. She grins at him and leaves him by himself.

“Andi-“ He murmured quietly. She hummed response.

“Please be careful. Your my first true friend. I can’t lose you.” She smiles and gently grips his hand tight with hers.

“You’ll never lose me, Cy. Actually, you might have to beat me off with a stick.” He gives a soft laugh at her joke. Andi always one to lighten the mood.

She was gone only three minutes but it was still a tedious wait. The three minutes felt to him like hours. Every little scuffle and sigh succeeding to put him on edge. When she does show up with the clothes. Cyrus gentle takes his suit off. He hates the blood on it but at the same time, he’s not sure he could look at it the same anyway. The commoner clothes feel almost out of place on his person. Andi helps him with the wig she grabbed. He gives her a weak smile and goes on his way.

“I’ll try to catch up with you. I swear but-“ Andi trails off slightly. He doesn’t need her to continue he knows what she means. She doesn’t know what’s going to happen to the servants and she didn’t have it in her heart to leave just yet. Classic Andi.

“I know. Hopefully, Jonah will help. I love you, Andi.”

“I love you to Cyrus. Now hurry. We wasted enough time.”

Nodding his head he turns and leaves his best friend behind. It almost feels like he has thrown her to the wolves but Andi was strong. She would be fine. It sounds believable in his head but it doesn’t help matters. It was time to find Jonah and get his father. Then justice would be served. It wasn’t going to be easy with a hero-complex and survivors-guilt. Cyrus would just have to make it work. He would have plenty of time to stew later.

 


	2. Update Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just saw the last time I updated this and went ‘Oh dear’

Sunday- Powerless

Monday- Your My Sun

Tuesday- Masters Of Our Own Fate

Wednesday- Runaway Prince

NOTE: This is what most convenient for me and I’m trying to come up with a more rigid structure in my writing. Some chapters might flow easier but they won’t be 1,000 words per chapter. I like to have that much per chapter but I just can’t do it. Especially with the plots but there should be an update on those days. I hope this will fix everything!

Your My Sun should be finished soon but I’m not sure yet. Please comment if there are any questions.


	3. I Can’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the author can’t write to save there life.

I am so sorry. I thought I could write this but I can’t. You have all been so kind and patient with me that it blows my mind. 

How do you all put up with someone as annoying as me?

This story may never get finished and the chapters may not be a thousand words. It’s stupid of me and I’m angry at myself because of all this.

You all deserve so many medals for putting up with me. I’m just not in a good place mentally.

I thought a I could follow a schedule but I can’t. 

I am so sorry.


End file.
